In Akavir
by ElSlick
Summary: Redguard-Drayen finds himself in Akavir after four-months in sea being found by the Tang Mo, as Kan'jo a healer of a peaceful village in the Thousand Monkey Isles helps out Drayen's adventure in Akavir. [1st P.O.V]


I've been in sea for days now, floating on a large broken piece of the ship. I had started giving up on life, thinking the gods had abandoned me, I had just barely graduated from the Bards Collage two days ago before I came in a East Empire Co. Ship thinking it as a free trip to Elsweyr or Valenwood until the ship caught on fire by some mage who wanted to show off. Badly enough we had 20 gallons of oil & rum on the bottom of the ship; The flames made its way down the bottom & last thing I remember was seeing the ship split in half by the explosion. I was lucky to be in the end of the ship which the blast of the explosion sent me flying fifty feet away instead of burning me alive, I'm lucky I knew how to swim & found myself a broken piece of the ship like I said earlier. As I grabbed on to it, I couldn't see anyone else from the explosion, only burned corpses, I believe I was the only survivor from the incident.

After four-months of surviving in the sea, only eating fish & using fire spells on the seawater then using a carved bowl from the large piece of the ship I floated on to get the warm water for safer drinking. In those months I grew a large scruffy beard, my nicely trimmed light brown hair grew long to my shoulders, feeling filthy of my body from not taking a bath for the first two months felt like I was losing my insanity. I got itchy almost every minute, the sea water wouldn't help at all with it; It just made it more itchy & unbearable. But the itching stopped for I had gotten used to it in the third-month, my mind started considering the sea my new home, forever floating in sea, eating fish & sea water, that was going to be my everyday life. The wooden bowl I had used for gathering water started becoming my best & only friend in the lifeless sea; I carved a smiling face inside & a sad face on the bottom & named it Neil. I knew I was going insane but I didn't care anymore, my heart just wanted someone or something who I can talk to. I would talk to Neil every day, waking up to tell Neil "good morning" & "goodnight", or saying, "What's your favorite color? Who's your favorite god? I love you Neil." Neil had become my best friend for those other two-months at sea, Neil kept me company even though Neil never said anything back I just imagined if Neil said something & Nod or laugh.

On the fourth-month giving up on hope & faith with the gods I found a cluster of islands in the distance, I started padding with my feet holding on to the broken piece of wood with Neil on it with both of my arms; As I approached near the surface of the island, I didn't want to let go of the piece of wood for I was afraid if I did I would drown from exhaustion. Once I landed on the sand of the island I collapsed on my back feeling the waves hit & swim back to hit me on my trousers again, I starred at the sky while raising up my hand, I hadn't noticed it for the past four-months but my skin from my hand had darkened, my whole body had darkened. Feeling exhausted from those long months at sea I didn't care about my skin being darkened, I just wanted to go to sleep & so I did. I woke up in the middle of the night, in that exact moment as I was laying down, feeling too weak to even move my body, I covered my face with my hands that were full of sand & started to weep like a new born baby, not because I had survived in sea but that I had forgotten my best friend Neil in the piece of wood when I landed & forgot about it, letting it float away while I slept. Neil was my best friend & only friend for those months when I had made him, he gave me comfort as if someone was really there with me, but now he was gone forever. I still felt weak to move, as I noticed in the corner of my right eye, shadows & they were coming towards me fast; As instinct I couldn't help but to scream to them, "Back away you!" before they knocked me out with gods know what. I then woke in a daze feeling a weird feeling in my nose; Opening my eyes when I noticed I was lying down in a little hut that was made of wood & tree leaves. I picked up my head a little to see a human like monkey sleeping in a chair, wearing small shiny silver shoulder plates that connected to his chest which only covered his torso & leather wrist wraps, he also wore a type of leather with some gold in the middle skirt like the imperial soldiers use, while he also wore silver skinny lose pants underneath it leading down until its tugged inside his leather boots that had gold in the side of them. He's skin was dark blue with white hair that spiked up as if had gotten hit by lighting & sideburns on his face leading down almost near he's chin. I let out a cough which woke him up, he looked at me as he got up, "Ahh, you're finally awake...sorry we knocked you out earlier, we never seen your kind before here, the knock out was just a precaution."

I felt the need to ask him what he was & where I was, "Ummm yea...Who are you? & Where am I?"

He looked at me smiling as he treated me with healing ingredients around my sunburned skin," My race is called the Tang Mo, my name is Kan'yo but you can call me Kan; I'm the healer around here, You're in Akavir...Welcome to the Thousand Monkey Isles!"

My heart skipped a beat, feeling my blood flow stop for a second, as I gulped knowing I was far away from Tamriel. Thinking to myself, "By the gods! I'm never goanna get back to Tamriel...Guess I'll be living with these Tang Mo people from now on."

He lifted me up after he finished healing me, asking me, "Say...What's your race called? From where do you come from? What's Your Name?"

"My name is Drayen, my race is called Redguard, & I come from Tamriel."

Kan'yo smiled & nodded at me, "I've heard of Tamriel but I have never seen it. Actually I don't think no one from Akavir has seen it or seen its people, since they tried to invade us long ago."

As he finished lifting me up, he then puts he's arm around my shoulder as if he was a friend I've known for a long time, but he healed me from my sunburn wounds so I allowed him. He walked me to the entrance of the hut & as he opened it, I saw a village surrounded by tall trees with long roots growing out of the ground. The village was peaceful enough live here forever. Kan'yo looked at me raising his arm up & opening his hand telling me, "Welcome to our village...I hope you like it."

As I gazed down upon the village on the steep hill where Kan'yo's hut was, I just looked up to the tree leaves that were covering up the sun giving the village a lot of shade & looking at the other Tang Mo's going on in their daily life's, & thinking to myself, "I might not be at home...back at the Bards Collage...But I will make the best of this...& with my new friend here, kan'yo will teach me about this land."


End file.
